This disclosure concerns an invention relating generally to an electric whisk, and in particular to an electric whisk which is suitable for frothing milk for use in speciality coffees such as cappuccino and caffe latte, and also for preparing milk shakes and protein or slimming drinks.
The increase in foreign travel, both for holidays and business trips, and the rise in the number of speciality coffee bars, has resulted in an increasing popularity in speciality coffees such as cappuccino and caffe latte. Both of these types of coffees require frothed milk, and this is achieved in cafes and restaurants and the like by injecting steam into milk at high pressure.
It would be desirable for the consumer to be able to produce cappuccino and caffe latte at home, but industrial milk frothing machines are expensive and domestic machines are generally inadequate. Various xe2x80x9cinstantxe2x80x9d powdered formulations have been developed, but these are inauthentic and unsatisfactory for those used to the real thing.
The invention involves an electric whisk which is intended to at least partially solve the aforementioned problems. To give the reader a basic understanding of some of the advantageous features of the invention, following is a brief summary of preferred versions of the electric whisk. As this is merely a summary, it should be understood that more details regarding the preferred versions may be found in the Detailed Description set forth elsewhere in this document. The claims set forth at the end of this document then define the various versions of the invention in which exclusive rights are secured.
In a first preferred version of the invention, there is provided an electric whisk, comprising a housing, an electric motor housed therein, an axle connected to the motor and a whisk head connected to the axle at the distal end to the motor, the housing having a compartment for at least two batteries to drive the motor and a sliding closure for said compartment, the closure having a conducting element on the face of the closure proximate the batteries for providing electrical connection between the batteries when said compartment is closed, and the housing having at least one runner in which the closure can slide to close said compartment, the runner being spaced apart from the batteries so that the conducting element connects the batteries electrically when the closure is seated in the runner and said compartment is closed, wherein the housing has means to ensure that the closure cannot be deployed to close the compartment without providing said electrical connection. Preferably, said means comprises at least one abutment surface on the side of the runner opposite said compartment. It is particularly preferred that said abutment surface be provided by a bar connecting the wall of the runner distal the battery compartment to the wall of the housing.
In similar fashion, the invention may be provided by an electric whisk comprising a housing, an electric motor housed therein, an axle connected to the motor and a whisk head connected to the axle at the distal end to the motor, the housing having a compartment for a battery to drive the motor and a closure for said compartment, wherein the whisk includes a guard to at least partially prevent liquid from entering the housing at the place at which the axle emerges from the housing. The provision of the guard reduces the likelihood of milk running down the axle and into the housing, thereby damaging the internal workings of the whisk. In a preferred embodiment, said guard is a collar fitted around the axle at the point at which the axle emerges from the housing.
The invention may also encompass a method for electroplating an electric housing having an electric motor housed therein, comprising the step of surrounding the motor with an insulating material prior to the step of electroplating the housing, whereby the insulating material protects the motor from the electrolyte. Said insulating material preferably comprises wax and may be in the form of an insulating paint. Thus, an electric whisk in accordance with the invention may comprise a housing and an electric motor housed therein, wherein the housing has been electroplated by means of the foregoing method.
Further advantages, features, and objects of the invention will be apparent from the following detailed description of the invention in conjunction with the associated drawings.